


Два привидения

by winni_w



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w





	Два привидения

Дождь льет по стеклу и хрому, барабанит по неоновым огромным буквам, соскальзывает на землю и собирается в ручейки. Здесь только свет фар и отражения в темных окнах. Здесь только вечный шум метро, машин, турбин, кулеров, компьютеров, компьютеров, компьютеров... И люди-то уже не люди, а спящие на ходу, ушедшие в себя полу-зомби, торопящиеся из дома на работу, с работы домой. Здесь уже нет места для живых.

Так что остаются только неживые.

Может, город наверху и блестит стальными рамами и зеркальными стеклами. Может, свет неоновых вывесок и заменил солнечный. Но фундамент у города — старый. Кирпичные, а не хромовые подвалы с крысами и бомжами. Еще ниже — бетонные, а не стеклянные туннели канализации. Еще ниже — земляные катакомбы с сырыми стенами, вечно холодным воздухом и вековечной плесенью на древних черепах. Старое основание никуда не девается. Фитнес-браслеты и макбуки в офисах Сити исчезнут, сметенные новой волной модных гаджетов. А земля и черепы так и останутся.

— Может, когда-нибудь о нас вспомнят, — шелестит девичий голосок. Когда-то он был звонким и чистым, а сейчас звучит, словно из плохого радио, сквозь толщу прошедших лет.

— Щяс, — саркастично отзывается другой голос, с сильным уличным акцентом. — Ты шо думаешь, кому мы нужны? Да ни за ломаный грош!

Второй тоже слышен еле различимо, как шепот из давно забытых веков. Хотя говорящий явно не понижает голоса. Просто слишком много лет прошло с тех пор, как умер последний свидетель костниц в катакомбах.

Снова воцаряется тишина. Капли сползают по земляным стенам, жуки копошатся в глазницах черепов. Холод, мрак, молчание — в буквальном смысле загробное.

Но что-то меняется — как будто движется воздух, как будто сгущается чье-то присутствие.

— Ты слышишь? — дрожит голос девушки.

— Ша, затихни!

Тьма в коридоре, сложенном из черепов и костей, отступает перед светом фонаря. Фонарь — современный, свет у него молочно-белый, уверенный и прямой. От него не пляшут тени, как от факелов. От него темнота убегает, как ужаленная. Слышатся уверенные шаги тяжелых армейских ботинок. Звук и свет все ближе и ближе. Кажется, пришелец совсем не боится костниц.

Наконец в сводчатую каморку входит человек. Он одет в камуфляж, за плечами у него рюкзак, на лбу — каска с тем самым фонарем. Незнакомец разворачивает кусок пергамента, пару секунд изучает. Потом угукает себе под нос. Снимает рюкзак и садится на него, как на стул. Ждет чего-то. Смотрит на часы на запястье. Снова ждет.

— Чего он ждет?

— Да завали хлебало. Тц!

— А вдруг он уйдет? И мы снова останемся тут одни? И сколько нам тут сидеть? С меня хватит!

— Ты с ума сошла!

Человек кладет руку на плечо, словно удерживая чью-то ладошку. И у него получается.

— Грис, он меня держит! Мамочки!

— Не бойся, — вдруг говорит пришелец. — Я не причиню вам зла. Я пришел забрать вас отсюда.

— С хера ли? — недоверчиво спрашивает второй голос.

— А разве вам не надоело? Разве здесь не холодно, не голодно? Спорю, за сотни лет вам надоело слышать только голос друг друга.

— Не только, — хмыкает древний гопник. — Вишь черепа на полу? То мы.

— А наверху пищи больше, — вкрадчиво говорит пришелец.

— Я не хочу никого есть, — плаксиво говорит девушка. — Не хочу никого убивать!

— Наверху можно есть мороженое. Смотреть кино!

— А... что такое кино? И мороженое?

— Оооо! — человек закатывает глаза, как будто в удовольствии. — Тебе понравится.

— Слышь, мы тебе не доверяем, чудила. Шо те надо?

Человек убирает руку с плеча, поднимается с рюкзака.

— Ну, было бы предложено, — говорит он. — А решать вам.

Повисает пауза. Незнакомец в камуфляже поднимает рюкзак за лямки, закидывает на плечи. Поворачивается к выходу.

— Я с тобой, — решается девушка.

— Марта!

— Что Марта? Мне надоело тут! Хватит!

Человек вынимает из кармана ловец снов, встряхивает — перья взлетают и опадают, повисая на ниточках с бусинами.

— О-ох! — завороженно вздыхают два голоса.

— Залезайте, — приглашает незнакомец. — Такси для привидений, от двери к двери, бесплатно и без регистрации.

— Регистрация? Такси? — недоверчиво спрашивает тот, кого назвали Грисом.

— Неважно. Присказка такая.

— Какая красивая, — шепчет Марта. 

Паутинка на ловце колышется, вздрагивает — и затихает. Похоже, девушка села в «такси».

— Черт тя подери, глупая девчонка, — бесится Грис. — Ну куда ты лезешь!

— Присоединяйся, — улыбается человек.

— Да пошел ты!

— С превеликим удовольствием.

Человек уходит прочь. Тухнет молочный свет, затихают шаги, снова слышна подземная вода и скрежет жучиных лапок по костям.

— Черт. Черт-черт-черт, — в каморке ходит кругами холодный воздух, сдувая мох с глазниц. Что-то или кто-то раздраженно шипит, как злобный кот. — Марта, дура доверчивая. — Да чтоб тебя! — и с последним шепчущим выкриком плотный воздух выстреливает из комнатки и проносится по коридору. К свету, к звуку, к рюкзаку и тяжелым ботинкам. К неоновым огням и свету фар — возможно.

Что будет дальше? А слушайте внимательно. И не переключайте канал.


End file.
